d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestino Buenaventura de la Rosa, Gestalt PC
*Name: Celestino Buenaventura de la Rosa *Race: Brightened, Half-Fey, Half-Janni, Messianic, Phrenic, Magic-Blooded, Silverbrow Human *Class: Phrenic 2/Messianic 4/Half-Fey 2/Half-Janni 1/Marshal 1 | Sorcerer 5/Mindbender 1/Incantatrix 4 *Alignment: True Neutral *Age: Just enough to make him venerable, whatever that number is for someone with such a messed-up race. *Height: 5' 9" *Description: *Background: When the Plane of Radiance needed a man to lead a FABULOUS army and pre-emptively strike the forces of the dreaded general Lu Bu, who was gathering his own army to invade the aforementioned inner plane from the Prime Material, none were more qualified than Celestino Buenaventura de la Rosa, a court entertainer (and illegal cockfighting organizer) who had a knack for magically killing things and being a pretty cool guy who doesn't afraid of anything. :After a prolonged and extremely close battle in the Astral Plane, which resulted in both Celestino and Lu Bu losing 95% of their men due to all the crazy crowd control going on, Lu Bu managed to flee back into the Prime Material, and Celestino, of course, attempted to pursue him there. However, Lu Bu lived up to his title of "The One who Cannot be Pursued", given that Celestino got sidetracked into a wild escapade involving githyanki hookers (he was in it for all the bitches, you see) and a wrestling title match between an anthropomorphic baleen whale and an awakened dire bear cleric of Kord. Celestino thus found himself in the Prime Material with his quarry nowhere in sight, and vowed to continue his main quest of pursuing Lu Bu... after he gets all the side quests in store for him done first, of course. **Note: This background may not be applicable now that his build was revised to not have the Radiant template. *Combat: Even before battle begins, Celestino can scan for the number and locations of any nonmindless creatures within 100 feet thanks to his psychedelic senses (Mindsight). Celestino flamenco dances into the battlefield with nothing more than the equipment on his person, a sombrero on his head, and an authentic Spanish guitar in his hands. An uncanny talent for getting his allies to strike first (Motivate Dexterity) lets him get the jump on his foes, and as the messiah of the human race, he inspires his nearby allies to give them great talents (1/2 Aura of the Chosen). He effortlessly (Rapid Metamagic) makes all of his spells invisible (Invisible Spell) and surreptitiously disguises his verbal and somatic spell components (Sleight of Hand) with his signature song. This facade makes it seem like Celestino's foes are getting dazed and pummeled (Invisible Wings of Flurry), being knocked unconscious (Invisible Chained Curse of the Putrid Husk, or being turned into penguins (Invisible Baleful Polymorph) by the sheer power and passionate rhythm of his Latin music. :Due to his abnormally small hitbox and his uncanny ability for "convincing" attacks to veer off-course (Cha bonus as a divine bonus to AC), and he can guitar solo out of harm's way against other types of attacks as well (Cha bonus as a bonus to all saves). He's just too cool for enemy magic to affect him (SR 10 + HD), and in the case of the rare lucky shot that gets through, Celestino uses a technique called Heavenly Guardian Defense (Invisible Wings of Cover) to perfectly parry the attack using his guitar with nary a scratch on the instrument. Celestino is quite the hardy and durable bastard too (Fey Soul), and his wounds have a tendency to heal themselves as long as there's a nearby source of light (Radiant Fast Healing 2). :Yes, he's one lightly optimized son of a bitch. *Out of Combat: *Current XP: ???? *XP To Next Level: ???? Level Progression Statblock *hp 129 (10 HD), hp rolled: 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 6 *N Medium outsider (augmented humanoid, extraplanar, psionic) *Init +33 (+5 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative, +4 hummingbird familiar, +2 insight the Grains of Sand, +18 Motivate Dexterity) *AC 44, touch 43, flat-footed 39, flat-footed touch 38; (+18 divine, +5 Dex, +7 Wis, +1 Monk's Belt, +2 luck, +1 natural armor) *AC 46, touch 45, flat-footed 41, flat-footed touch 40 vs ranged (+2 insight; Between the Grains of Sand) *Fort +24, Ref +27, Will +38 *Immune trip *Resist fire 5 *Speed 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 60 ft. (perfect) Ability Scores Racial Ability Score Bonuses Passive Abilities *Silverbrow Human (Dragon Magic) Abilities: ** ** ** **Skills: Disguise is always a class skill for Celestino. *Magic-Blooded (Dragon Magazine #303) Abilities: **Low-light Vision (Ex): Celestino can see twice as far as a human in low-light conditions. **Spell-like Abilities (Sp): See above. **Skills: Celestino receives a +2 racial bonus on Lore and Spellcraft checks and can use these two skills untrained. *Phrenic (Expanded Psionics Handbook) Abilities: **Naturally Psionic: Celestino has 1 power point, and by extension, the psionic subtype. **Power/Spell Resistance (Ex): Celestino has power/spell resistance equal to 10 + his HD, for a total of power/spell resistance 20. **Psi-like Abilities (Ps): See below section. *Messianic (Blackdyrge's Templates: Messianic 3rd-party) Abilities: **AC: Celestino receives his Charisma bonus as a divine bonus to AC. **Aura of the Chosen (Su): All allies of Celestino's race (human) within 10 feet receive a morale bonus to attack rolls, saves, and skill checks equal to half of Celestino's Charisma bonus rounded down (+9). **Blood of the Martyr (Su): If Celestino is reduced to less than half of his maximum hit points in plain view of members of his own race (human) and alignment (true neutral), those creatures may fly into a berserk rage and immediately attack Celestino's foes. This rage is identical to the barbarian's rage ability, except that it lasts until the end of the encounter or until Celestino is restored to full hit points. Celestino's allies may attempt to resist entering the rage by making a DC 33 Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Celestino's HD + Celestino's Charisma modifier). Those affected by this ability are not fatigued once the rage ends. **Curse of the Infidel (Su): As a standard action at-will, Celestino can impart the effects of Bestow Curse upon a foe who is not of his own race or not of his own alignment. To curse an infidel, Celestino must succeed at a melee touch attack. If successful, the target must succeed at a DC 33 Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Celestino's HD + Celestino's Charisma modifier) or suffer effects identical to that of the Bestow Curse spell. **Divine Grace (Su): Celestino receives his Charisma bonus (+18) as a bonus on all saving throws. **Voice of the Chosen (Su): As a standard action 3/day, Celestino may speak a special word to trigger an intense emotional respone in his targets. Celestino may affect one target of his choice plus an additional target per point of Charisma bonus (+18) he has. All effects last 1d4 rounds plus an additional round for every point of Charisma modifier Celestino has. All effects can be resisted with a successful DC 33 Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Celestino's HD + Celestino's Charisma modifier), although members of Celestino's race (human) suffer a -4 penalty to the saving throw. A targeted creature must be able to hear Celestino and understand the language he uses. Celestino may select from the following effects: ***Word of Despair: The target takes a -2 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. ***Word of Influence: The target suffers the effects of a Charm Monster spell as if cast by an 18th-level caster. ***Word of Terror: The target becomes panicked, fleeing from Celestino at his best possible speed. **Spell-like Abilities (Sp): See below section. **Skills: Diplomacy is always a class skill for Celestino, and he receives a +4 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. *Half-Fey (Fiend Folio) Abilities: **Speed: Celestino has a fly (good) speed equal to twice his fastest non-flight mode of movement. **Enchantment Immunity (Ex): Celestino is immune to all enchantment spells and effects. **Low-light Vision (Ex): Celestino can see twice as far as a human in low-light conditions. **Spell-like Abilities (Sp): See below section. *Half-Janni (Book of Templates 3rd-party) Abilities: **Speed: Celestino's fly speed maneuverability is increased by one step, to perfect maneuverability. **AC: Celestino receives a +1 natural armor bonus. **Elemental Endurance (Ex): Celestino can survive on the Elemental Planes of Air, Earth, Fire, or Water for up to 24 hours. Failure to return to the Material Plane before that time expires causes a half-janni to take 1 point of damage per additional hour spent on the elemental plane, until he dies or returns to the Material Plane. **Fire Resistance (Ex): Celestino has fire resistance 5. **Genie Blood (Ex): Celestino is considered to be the base creature’s race (human), an outsider, an a half-janni for the purposes of racially specific abilities and effects. **Telepathy (Su): Celestino can communicate telepathically with any creature within 50 feet that has a language. **Spell-like Abilities (Sp): See below section. **Skills: Concentration is always a class skill for Celestino. **Feats: Celestino receives Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. *Sorcerer Poltergeist (Dragon Magazine #336) Class Features: **Familiar: Celestino possesses a hummingbird familiar named Peppita. This familiar grants him Alertness as a bonus feat as long as it is within 5 feet of him, as well as a +4 bonus on initiative checks as long as it remains within 1 mile of him. The hummingbird has 10 Intelligence, a +5 increase of its base natural armor, and the Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link, Deliver Touch Spells, Speak with Master, and Speak with Animals of Its Kind abilities. **Fanfare (Su): Celestino has 2 less 0-level spell slots and can never learn the Dancing Lights and Ghost Sound cantrips. In exchange, Celestino's entrance into any room is accompanied by awesome pyrotechnics and theme music as if he were making a pro wrestling entrance, granting him a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks for 1 hour against anyone who viewed the spectacular entrance. Celestino may consciously opt to suppress this ability in case he wants to sneak into a room, although he does not receive the +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks if he does so. *Mindbender (Complete Arcane) Class Features: ** ** ** *Incantatrix (Player's Guide to Faerun) Class Features: ** ** ** *Marshal (Miniatures Handbook) Class Features: **Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Celestino is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with alltypes of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and withshields (except tower shields). **Minor Aura (Ex): Celestino can project one minor marshal aura (Motivate Dexterity) as a swift action, remaining until dismissed as a free action or until Celestino is rendered dazed, unconscious, stunned, paralyzed, or otherwise unable to be heard or understood by his allies. This aura grants Celestino's Charisma bonus (+18) as a circumstance bonus to Dexterity checks, Dexterity-based skill checks, and initiative checks to all allies within 60 feet who can hear and understand him. **Feats: Celestino receives Skill Focus (Diplomacy) as a bonus feat. Awakened Abilities *0th-level: **Counting Coppers (Su): As a full-round action at-will, Celestino can concentrate to instantly and correctly count the numbers of any set of objects within range of his vision. He can use this to look at a tree and count all its leaves, look at an open treasure chest and count how many gold coins are contained within, look upon an army and know how many soldiers are in its ranks, or even examine a Tootsie Pop and determine exactly how many licks it takes to get to the center of it. **Spellcasting Aura (Su): **Taste the Rainbow (Ex): *1st-level: **Dance of Ageless Grace (Ex): **Free of Earth's Bond (Su): *2nd-level: **Apprentice to My Ancestors (Su): **Between the Grains of Sand (Su): *3rd-level: **Feat: Feats Skills Skill-related Stuff: *24 Intelligence (+7 Intelligence bonus) *Able Learner feat *Apprentice to My Ancestors (Sleight of Hand) at 5th-level Skill History: *1st-level: Acrobatics 2 ranks, Bluff 4 ranks, Concentration 4 ranks, Diplomacy 4 ranks, Disable Device 2 ranks, Gather Information 2 ranks, Intimidate 2 ranks, Lore 4 ranks, Perception 2 ranks, Perform 2 ranks, Sense Motive 2 ranks, Sleight of Hand 2 ranks, Spellcraft 4 ranks *2nd-level: Acrobatics 2.5 ranks, Bluff 5 ranks, Concentration 5 ranks, Diplomacy 5 ranks, Disable Device 2.5 ranks, Gather Information 2.5 ranks,Intimidate 2.5 ranks, Lore 5 ranks, Perception 2.5 ranks, Perform 2.5 ranks, Sense Motive 2.5 ranks, Sleight of Hand 2.5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks *3rd-level: Acrobatics 3 ranks, Bluff 6 ranks, Concentration 6 ranks, Diplomacy 6 ranks, Disable Device 3 ranks, Gather Information 3 ranks, Intimidate 3 ranks, Lore 6 ranks, Perception 3 ranks, Perform 3 ranks, Sense Motive 3 ranks, Sleight of Hand 3 ranks, Spellcraft 6 ranks, Stealth 3 ranks *4th-level: Acrobatics 3.5 ranks, Bluff 7 ranks, Concentration 7 ranks, Diplomacy 7 ranks, Disable Device 3.5 ranks, Gather Information 3.5 ranks,Intimidate 3.5 ranks, Lore 7 ranks, Perception 3.5 ranks, Perform 3.5 ranks, Sense Motive 3.5 ranks, Sleight of Hand 3.5 ranks, Spellcraft 7 ranks *5th-level: *6th-level: *7th-level: *8th-level: *9th-level: *10th-level: Spells Spell/Psi-like Abilities Caster/manifester level equals character level unless otherwise noted, and save DCs are equal to 10 + spell level + Celestino's Charisma modifier. *0-level: **1/day: Detect Magic, Read Magic *1st-level: **At-Will: Charm Person (DC 29) **3/day: Bless, Precognition (Defensive), Detect Law, Empty Mind, Mind Thrust (DC 29), Protection from Law **2/day: Enlarge (Book of Templates 3rd-party), Reduce (Book of Templates 3rd-party), Speak with Animals **1/day: Command (DC 29), Divine Favor, Force Screen, Hypnotism (DC 29), Nystul's Magic Aura *2nd-level: **2/day: Invisibility (self only) **1/day: Aid, Aversion (DC 30), Brain Lock (DC 30), Eagle's Splendor, Enthrall (DC 30), Glitterdust (DC 30) *3rd-level: **2/day: Fly (15 feet speed, perfect maneuverability) **1/day: Body Adjustment, Create Food and Water, Psionic Blast (DC 31), Searing Light, Suggestion (DC 31) *4th-level: **3/day: Intellect Fortress **1/day: Confusion (DC 32), Divine Power, Restoration *5th-level: **1/day: Mark of Justice, Overland Flight (15 feet speed, perfect maneuverability), Psychic Crush (effective DC 29) *6th-level: **1/day: Eyebite (DC 34) Equipment *Snazzy Ruffled Shirt of Charisma +6: 36,000 gp *Monk's Belt: 13,000 gp